canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Whimsical World Of Oz
The Whimsical World Of Oz was a television special documentary that talks about L. Frank Baum's Oz book series as well as adaptations including the 1939 classic, and leading up to behind-the-scenes footage of Walt Disney's 1985 film Return To Oz. Interviewees Ozma Baum-Mantele, L. Frank Baum's granddaughter Dr. Robert A. Baum, L. Frank Baum's grandson Ray Bradbury, an author and playwright Erica Jong, an author John Fricke, an editor for the Baum Bugle Dr. Justin Call, a professor of psychiatry C. Warren Hollister, PH.D., the author of "Oz And The Fifth Criterion" Romola Remus-Dunlap, the actress who played Dorothy Gale in the 1908 silent Oz film Ray Bolger, the actor who played the scarecrow in 1939 film Jack Haley, Jr., the son of Jack Haley, the actor who played the tin man in 1939 film Aljean Harmetz, the author of "The Making Of The Wizard Of Oz" Stephanie Mills, the actress who played Dorothy Gale in the Broadway stage musical "The Wiz" Ted Ross, the actor who played the cowardly lion in both the Broadway stage musical and film adaptation versions of "The Wiz" Walter Murch, the director of "Return To Oz" Gary Kurtz, the executive producer of "Return To Oz" Lyle Conway, a creature design supervisor and the actor who provided the voice of the gump in "Return To Oz" Paul Maslansky, a producer of "Return To Oz" Pons Maar, the mime movement advisor and actor who played the lead wheeler in "Return To Oz" Fairuza Balk, the actress who played Dorothy Gale in "Return To Oz" Jean Marsh, the actress who played Nurse Wilson and Mombi in "Return To Oz" Nicol Williamson, the actor who played Dr. Worley and the nome king in "Return To Oz" Film clips The Fairylogue Radio-Play, an elaborate multimedia show released in 1908, which used hand-tinted films, slides, live actors, and a full orchestra to present a dramatization of The Wizard Of Oz The Wonderful Wizard Of Oz, a one-reel black-and-white silent film released in 1910 His Majesty, The Scarecrow Of Oz, a 1914 black-and-white silent film, which was written up a year later as the novel The Scarecrow Of Oz The Wizard Of Oz, a 1925 black-and-white slapstick farce that had a character named Dorothy living in Kansas and a house transported to Oz via cyclone, but the resemblance to the book ends there The Wizard Of Oz, a 1933 Technicolor cartoon short The Wizard Of Oz, MGM's 1939 Judy Garland vehicle and one of the most famous, beloved, and watched films of all time The Rainbow Road To Oz, a 1957 elaborate Oz production number starring the Mousketeers as a preview for the film, which was never made Journey Back To Oz, the first full-length animated Oz theatrical film released in 1975 and official sequel to the 1939 film, it is loosely based on The Land Of Oz, but introduces a number of its own elements: including an army of marauding green elephants The Wiz, the 1978 loosely adapted movie version of the 1975 Broadway stage musical, it has Oz transplanted to New York City, instead of keeping the storyline fairly close to the original book, which is what made the stage musical a success Return To Oz, a 1985 film as Disney's attempt to get in on Oz, it is loosely based on and a combination of the second and third Oz books, The Marvelous Land Of Oz and Ozma Of Oz Category:TV Shows Category:The Wizard Of Oz